The Sheep Express Mail Service
by Wren-Khat
Summary: New Zealand has decided to follow her brothers' lead and accept letters. It is awfully lonely at the bottom of the world after all.
1. Intro

Hello Everyone!

After seeing my brothers and a few other countries receiving and replying to letters I decided to give it a go. I will do my best to answer any and all questions, so please don't be shy.

Ah, and if you put food into the letters as I cannot guaranty the letter's safety. My sheep have a tendency to eat things they aren't supposed to…

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I caved. I have had fun reading the other Letters to fics and thought one for little Newzy would be fun to write. I am going to put this at T for safety unless there is a particularity raunchy France(or any country really), then the rating might go up. I will do my best to respond in a timely fashion, and hope to update at least once a day. One last thing, this Newzy is female. But given Himaruya's design, a girl easily mistaken for a guy. So feel free to have fun with that. Thank you everyone!

Also, I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form. (nearly forgot that bit...)


	2. New Zealander I

**Letter from SomeRandomNewZealander **

* * *

><p>HI NZ! I live in you :D (Nz is the best in the world!)<p>

I really wanna ask you some random questions!

1. What do you think of Australia?

2. Do you love Marmite and Pavlova (EVERY kiwi should)

3. Do you have a pet Kiwi?

Thankies!

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

I'm glad you think so! I'm not sure I am the _best_ country in the world, yet. One of my brothers seems to think that he holds that title.

1. He's probably one of my closest friends and brothers, both geographically and other wise. But if he tries to claim he came up with Pavlova first one more time I'm breaking his nose, again.

2. Of course I do! Especially Pavlova, it's sweet and fluffy and just so tasty. I should make some more soon...

3. Yep, he's sitting on my lap right now as I type this. Typing with a kiwi on your lap isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

No problem!

Sincerly,

-New Zealand


	3. Kohaku Megumi I

**Letter From Kohaku Megumi**

* * *

><p>Hi, New Zealand!<p>

Tell me, is it possible to reduce chance of heart failure with kittens? Greece said it was, but I don't believe him.

I hope you have time to answer!

* * *

><p>Hello Kohaku Megumi,<p>

Greece is fairly knowledgeable when it comes to cats, and studies have shown that cats can reduce blood pressure. So I would say that they would lower the chance of heart failure as a result of lowing blood pressure which places less stress on the heart.

I hoped this helped!

Sincerely,

-New Zealand


	4. Winter Violinist I

**Letter from Winter Violinist**

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

I study in Christchurch, New Zealand, a country which is as awesome as Prussia!(or maybe even more awesome)

I want to ask you some questions.

1. what is it like between you and England and other commonwealth nations?

2. Are you good friend with Thailand? What do you think about him? (I'm originally from Thailand so I want to know)

thanks!

* * *

><p>Hello Winter Violinist,<p>

I'm glad to hear that you are doing alright after the earthquake a few months ago. Ah, thank you! I do hope to be more awesome then Prussia one day. So hearing that I have almost meet that goal is better than fantastic.

1. If you have grown up with a large family, that's more or less what it's like. We argue from time to time, but when it really comes down to it we know that we can count on each other, not matter what.

2. I am friends with Thailand, though I don't have a chance to see him much. He seems nice enough. He's polite, if maybe a little shy to start off, but he's wicked smart and I love his cooking, especially when he makes sweets. I don't mind when he cooks spicy food instead, I just wish that he would warn about it before I start eating.

No Problem!

Sincerely,

-New Zealand


	5. LuverOfAllThingsGIRLYMAN I

**Letter from LuverOfAllThingsGIRLYMAN**

* * *

><p>New Zealand,<p>

I was having a conversation with France the other day (England was busy! *Sniff-Sniff*), and he happened to bring up the 'sexual tension' at the world conferences.

Apparently, everybody has someone they need to 'get in bed' (France's words, not mine)

What do you say? Do you think the sexual tension is high? If so, who's your person?

~Dylan

* * *

><p>Dylan,<p>

I am sorry my older brother was too busy to talk to you, but I am not sure France is an acceptable substitute. That man has _way_ too much time on his hands. He also needs to learn to keep his hands to himself before I need to beat basic common sense into him again.

Sexual Tension? -buries face in hands- Of course he would say that. For the most part it's political tension. My brother, England, and France, my brother, America and Russia or even at points both of my brothers, America and England. I can see with France's mindset how he would confuse these political tensions with sexual tension. Though there are some people who need to calm down, and if that mean they need to 'get in bed', as France so eloquently put it, then so be it. E-eh? Me have a person? Th-that's just ridiculous!

I am glad you decided to ask another country about what France has told you.-mutters- that dirty old frog

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

PS: That being said walking up to two bickering countries and asking them "So how's the sex?" is often amusing, as long as you can run faster then both of them. Other wise it's just painful, so watching France ask that instead of yourself is recommended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pairings are welcome by the way. I'd prefer if they were more or less cannonish and with New Zealand getting along with almost every country(Including Russia) that leaves lots of options.


	6. Winter Violinist II

**Letter from Winter Violinist**

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Thanks for answering my letter.

Yes, we Thais do have a tendency to forget to warn people when the food is spicy...

Here's another question. I just found out that when Australia gained his independence, he asked you to...let's put it this way...become one with him...what was your reaction to that?

thanks^^

ps. do you mind if I call you Zea from now on?

* * *

><p>Hello again!<p>

Ah, no problem.

Don't worry about it. I'm sure lots of different countries forget to warn others, after all, it is something that you are used to. England seems to forget to warn people all the time that his scones aren't sweet enough. Though he claims he is following the recipe...

-nervous laugh- Oh, _that_. Honestly I was surprised. Even though we had grown up together and we were, and still are, very close, I didn't know that Australia would offer to take me away from England's house when he left. I was also a little annoyed at him. I can take care of myself just fine, and he seemed to be ignoring that. So I just told him that I'd be back home after I talked with England. Australia wasn't too keen on the idea , but England wasn't doing too well and I couldn't just abandon him like that. Not after he had taken care of me all these years. -sigh- Things were a bit of a mess back then, I'm not sure if what I did was the best but it was the best that I could do. You won't be telling anyone else about this, right?

...wait, where have I heard "become one with -" before?

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

PS: If you want. I'm also called Newzy form time to time, along with a few other nicknames, but Zea is just fine. Do you have a nickname I could call you?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, sorry I've been MIA for a week. Too much stuff all at once. I should be one at least once a day now.<strong>


	7. Russia I Oo

**Letter from ... Russia?**

* * *

><p>Privet New Zealand!~<p>

So... Become one with Mother Russia?~ *smile smile*

Come on, you know you want to~

-Russia

(Sorry, I had to. ^^;)

* * *

><p>...Ah, Hello Russia!<p>

It's nice to see you again but shouldn't you be heading home? It's winter down where I am.

*Tosses vodka and sunflowers at Russia*

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

(XD Don't worry about it. Russia's one of my favorites)

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, sorry I've been MIA for... oh Muffinfish.. nearly two months. I am now a very happy high school graduate so have been busy with college stuffs the past month or so and high school finalsAP test the previous months. I *should* (barring and unknown circumstances) be on at least more often.**

**A special note: ****The Doll House Queen also has a NZ Letter thing going on. I was away for quite some time so it make sense that there is someone out there that loves Newzy's character as well. As long as Doll House doesn't mind I don't mind. Who knows, maybe I'll write to her Newzy as a group of sheep. :D**

**Even If I do end up not continuing this, for what ever reason, I feel like I owe it to the people who were kind enough to send in letters to at least respond to them. **


	8. Poland I

**Letter from Poland**

* * *

><p>Dzień dobry, Nowa Zelandia!<p>

Hey there! Haven't talked to you in like, FOREVER. I see you at UN meetings and stuff, but I never get the chance to talk to everyone. :( When was the last time your prime minister visited again? 2004?

Whatever~ So like, how are my immigrants and their families? I never really got to actually thank you for taking in my orphans back in WWII, so like, dziękuję! That was totally sweet of you!

How is the weather south of the Equator? I may want to come down for some sun or whatever sometime~

Hope you're doing okay and stuff,

Polska

P.S. Do you have koalas? They're so cuuuuute! :)

(I love these things~ Foreign relations are fun to look up.

And Poland and NZ can so be androgynous buddies~)

* * *

><p>Polska!<p>

We really have not talked in a while have we? We should set up some time to get together. Maybe stop by a sweet shop? Or just visit Belgium's House? I heard she has some of the best chocolate in the universe .

Ah, no problem. I wanted to help where I could and I'm glad that I was able to help you. I'm sure any country would have done the same, I just happened to get there first.

It's winter down here right now so I might have to visit your place if I want a lot of "fun in the sun". I had to send Russia back home. He likes visiting me during his winter but seems to not always want to leave. Something about warm water ports...

I'm alright, I've got one of my big brothers right next to me so if anything should happen I'll have help right away.

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

PS:... Polska, that's Oz's thing. I have Kiwis. They're cuter. *grumbles*

(._. Curse that strategically placed sheep)


	9. Winter Violinist III

**Letter from Winter Violinist**

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

I haven't write back for so long...high school can be a killer. The first week of term and 2 projects due plus another maths assignment, most of it was because my school was damaged in the earthquake and we were closed for 4 weeks...

No, I'm not going to tell anyone about that. That question was out of my own curiousity. Aussie's...proposal was the bit they didn't teach us about in year10 Social Study after we learn everything about Treaty of Waitangi and all that...Year10 was the last time I did history. They didn't let me continue with it in year11 becuase my English grades weren't up to a certain level...

Anyway, how are you feeling now? John Key better not be giving you too much work. Don't get me wrong, I think he is a cool boss, at least better than Thailand's boss. In my opinion, that is. I just don't want you to be working too hard. Take good care of yourself, okay? You're New Zealand, my favorite country in the world.

God...I sound like I'm leaving forever, am I?

Were you at the Royal Wedding? It was so beautiful isn't it. It kept me up until almost 1 am. But some of the princesses' hats were a bit...interesting...

By the way, you can call me Winter. Not like Russia's General Winter though...I was born in September which is the start of winter in Thailand, technically. We don't really have winter...

Winter Violinist

ps. I think you might have heard that phrase from a certain Russian we all know...

* * *

><p>Hello again, Winter!<p>

... Earthquakes are never fun. I am glad to hear that you are alright though. *snicker* That workload reminds me of when I was living with England. He hired some of the best tutors for me and Oz. Needless to say we had "fun" with them. I think one of them managed to last a little over a year.

Oh... good. I had hoped you would say something like that. In regards to your English class, do not trust America. He likes to make words up and his grammar is no where near what it should be.

John Key has been a pretty good boss, maybe not the best but definitely not the worst. He seems to have settled down after being in office for a couple years and has gotten used to a few of my... quirks. He's gotten himself into a little trouble lately. His heart is in the right place, and that's what counts in then end for me. Don't worry, I'll defiantly take care of myself. I visit my sheep frequently, that helps with any stress.

I haven't heard much from Thailand about his boss. Hopefully he's doing alright.

Yes, my older brother invited my over. Someone need to keep Oz in check with all of those hats. England pulled his typical stiff upper lipped English gentleman while we snickered at the hats. He claims that they have a special meaning behind them and that we were just being childish. He also forced me to wear a dress. It was a nice dress, but the heels were obnoxious. And then France showed up...  
>Basically most of the family had a blast. Poor Canada was forgotten most of the night so I brought him extra cake later on. Sometimes I wish that Canada could be a little more like America, only more observant.<p>

General Winter has to be one of the scariest things in the world. Even scarier then Japan's horror films. I've come to learn if Russia is nervous about something so should you. Anyways, if you don't really have a winter, does that mean that you don't really get snow?

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

PS: ...I think you're right. I normally toss vodka or sunflowers at him when he gets like that.


	10. Discobear4 I

**Letter from Discobear4**

* * *

><p>I was talking to Australia the other day and he said Your a sheep shagger and your going to lose the rugby world cup<p>

1) how are you planning to win rugby world cup ?

2) are you a sheep shagger?

Hope you get my letter

from Discobear4

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

Why that little... How about you tell him that the next time he feels like telling lies and tall tales he remember how he broke his nose so many times. *grummbles* Stupid big brother.

1) Kick Oz's ass with my awesome rugby skills. I'm better then him and he knows it. He's just I'll just beat everyone else. Home-field advantage and all, not that I actually need any of that to beat Oz.

2) Nope, but I heard that Wales might be. I *never* am alone with him. EVER.

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

(Oh sibling rivalry)


	11. Ireland I

**Letter from Ireland**

* * *

><p>Hey Zea!<p>

It's you're big sister Iona (Ireland) here! Last time I saw you was at one of Arthur's social events. How've you been? Meh… I missed you! Getting so fed up being surrounded by a bunch of drunk idiot brothers… -_-' I like being with my awesome sis!

Are you ok, by the way, after the earthquake? I know it was a long time ago but I basically had a panic/heart attack when I found out.

Is big brother Artie being good to you? If not, I can said some friends from the IRA to him and… I think you get what I mean…

Anyway, stay safe!

From your loving big sister,

Iona Kirkland

aka

The Republic of Ireland

xxx

* * *

><p>Hello Big Sister!<p>

I've missed you too! I don't mind having been raised by mostly(all) guys. But sometimes it's nice to be able to talk to someone about slightly girly stuff. I was saved at the royal wedding because France helped Big Brother find a dress for me. Arthur's dress buying skill's aren't exactly stellar. The there's Oz. He thinks wrestling alligators and crocodiles is a good idea. Ugh, then it takes nearly nothing to get them drunk. Although drunk America is pretty amusing. Poor Canada get's ignored more then half the time or mistaken for America. I avoid Wales after I heard Big Brother calling him a sheep shagger. Northern Ireland is only tolerable when he's drunk. I enjoy our Sister bonding time more then you could imagine. Big Brother doesn't seem to completely approve of it all the time though.

Other than dealing with the usual dramas in the family I've been more or less alright. I've been putting myself back together after the earthquake and with the help other countries have given me I'm more or less back on my feet. Trust me Big Sister, I've grown up a lot over the decades, I know I can't always depend on my family to keep me safe alone. Plus, now I'm a big sister too! Maybe the two of us and Wy can get together sometime?

*laughs* Oh trust me he knows better by now. So many years of broken noses I think I've gotten the message across. If I need help, you'll be one of the first to know. Promise.

You stay safe as well, alright?

With love,

-New Zealand


End file.
